Various storage and retrieval algorithms have been studied. The development of flexible and efficient storage and retrieval algorithms is very useful, since such algorithms are used in almost all computer programs. Thus biomedical computation in particular can benefit from improved storage and retrieval methods. Currently, an exhaustive survey of storage and retrieval methods is underway. This includes the recently introduced k-d tree method. Optimal item orderings in split hashing schemes and certain interesting algebrai characterizations of fixed permutation open addressing methods are also being studied. Research on trie methods are also being conducted.